poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Be More Pacific (LAoTaP)/Transcript
This is the episode script of Be More Pacific (LAoTaP). episode starts with Pumbaa walking on the beach. He then bumps into sonething Pumbaa: Say. There wasn't a wall here a minute ago. a eye opens which made Pumbaa jump Whale: That's because I'm not a wall, matey. I'm a whale. A beached whale to be exact. And.. If I don't return to the ocean deaths prop'ley, I'll surly not survive. Pumbaa: Not survive? Oh, that could be bad. I better get my pall Timon. His brains so full of brains, he'll know exactly what to do. Don't move. was about to leave when the whale stops him Whale: Arr. I fear there's no time, matey. With that noon sun up there, I'd be but a fishstick by the time you returned. Pumbaa: Well, then.. I'll just have to help you all by myself. tried pushing the whale but he fall off the edge. He thinks then he tried pushing again then digs under the sand, lifts up the whale and throws it to the sea Pumbaa: Yay! Ryan F-Freeman: Well done, Pumbaa! the whale magically comes out of the water Pumbaa: Wow! Whale: Thank you much, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: How do you know my name? Whale: I am no ordinary whale, matey. An enchanted 3 wish wishing whale am I. And in exchange for your kind act, I will grant you three wishes. Pumbaa: Wow. Cool. Whale: So, what does ya wish for? Pumbaa: Gee, uhh. Well, I don't really want any wishes. Whale: That's the first. Well, very well then. But if you change your mind, return to this place and call out my name. Pumbaa: Great. What's your name? Lester: Lester. dives into the sea Pumbaa: Wow. Wait till I tell Timon. Ryan F-Freeman: Including Liam, Pumbaa. Foiletta: Lester, huh? Ryan F-Freeman: That's a first. Later Timon: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Let me get this straight here, Pumbaa. You met Lester, an enchanted 3 wish wishing whale? Pumbaa: Yup. Timon: And you didn't even wish for anything? Pumbaa: But I'm perfectly happy with what I have, which is pretty much nothing. Besides. Wishes can be dangerous. Remember? We see a lamp then pan to Timon with a warthog torso and tusks and Pumbaa with Timon's body Timon: Crud. ends Ryan F-Freeman: laughs So funny. Hana did know that. Foiletta: You said it, Ryan. Pinkipoo: It was a laugh riot. Timon: Pumbaa, guys, that was a magic lamp. a lamp and a little version of Lester This is a magic whale. the two away They're two completely different magic things! Robbinyu: And your point, Timon? Ryan F-Freeman: That Sci-Ryan understands magic. Timon: You're right. Pumbaa Now, I want you to march right back out there and wish for something big and expensive! pushes Pumbaa offscreen Ryan F-Freeman: Hana, maybe you and I could follow Pumbaa just to be sure he wish for something. Foiletta: Yeah. Liam: Pinkipoo and I will help Timon. Meg Griffin: With what, Liam? Liam: With some things with Timon. Ryan F-Freeman: Uh, sure. and Foiletta follow Pumbaa with Meg. To Pumbaa Pumbaa: Lester! Lester! The magic fish! Hear my call and grant my wish. water swirls then Lester the whale shows up Lester: Have you thought of one yet? Pumbaa: Uh, not exactly. But my best-est best pall Timon said I should wish for something... big and expensive. glows, meaning Pumbaa's first wish is granted Lester: It is done. dives into the sea Ryan F-Freeman: See? Let's go see Timon. go see Timon Pumbaa: Timon! bumps into something Timon: offscreen Up here! camera sees that it is a replica of the Statue of Liberty. Pumbaa got to where Timon is in the torch. Ryan, Meg and Foiletta shows up Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. That is amazing. Pumbaa: This is definitely big and expensive! Timon: Yeah. And completely useless. But we learned a valuable lesson here. Pumbaa: That they should have put an elevator in this thing? Ryan F-Freeman: That Liam could have a nice view from here? Timon: No. We've learned we need to be more specific with our wishes! Pumbaa: So, what should we wish for now? Timon: What we should wish for and with being very specific, mind you, is that I were a king. K-I-N-G, king. Now, go back and ask Lester for that. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. Meg If Timon is a king then I'm happy like Papi, my love. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Foiletta: Well said, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Anytime, Hana. Let's go with Pumbaa and ask Lester for this wish. Lester appears from the sea Lester: Yes, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Me and my bestest best pal Timon have thought of another wish. Lester: And what might that second wish be? Pumbaa: We wish that Timon were a king. K-I-N-G, King. glows, meaning Pumbaa's second wish is granted Lester: It is D-O-N-E, done. Ryan F-Freeman: That was easy. Meg Griffin: Let's go see Timon this time. set off to find Timon Pumbaa: Timon! Ryan F-Freeman: Where are you? bumps into something again Timon: above Up here! camera sees a giant Timon on top of a replica of the Empire State building Timon: Well. I’m a king, Pumbaa.. aeroplane flys over him King Kong! Pinkipoo: A giant Timon? laughs picks up Pumbaa. Ryan climbs up to Timon's hand Pumbaa: Gee, Timon. I guess we weren't perfectly clearing up on exactly specifically what we wanted. Timon: Therefor, we're going to be extra carefully specific on our third wish. Now, listen carefully. Because we have to get it just right. Pumbaa: I'm listening and ready to hear our third wish. Ryan F-Freeman: Tell us what your and Pumbaa's third wish, Timon. Timon: What we wish for is... that I were a king of the regular sized verity and that means specifically that I live in a large stony castle like from the middle ages with an impenetrable security system and a ferocious fire breathing monster with claws and wings that I can defeat. Now, can you remember all that? Pumbaa: I think so. raised her hand Foiletta: May I suggest something, Timon? Timon: Yeah? Foiletta: How about a... mouth gets covered by Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: And on that note will be going. Timon: Good. Now, go ask Lester for it. Chop chop. Pumbaa on a plane and sends it flying Ryan F-Freeman: whispers Maybe we could wish for a fire-breathing monster that Timon can't defeat. Foiletta: Good one. flys after Pumbaa with Foiletta. Pumbaa lands on the rock via parachute. Ryan lands next to him carrying Foiletta. Lester appears before Pumbaa Lester: What do you wish for now, Pumbaa? Pumbaa: Uhhh. Timon and I wish that he were a king of the regular sized verity and that means specifically that he lives in a large stony castle like from the middle ages with an impenetrable security system and uhh... a ferocious fire breathing monster with claws and wings that he CAN'T defeat. Lester: That's it? Pumbaa: Yep, that's it. Foiletta: Excuse me for interruption, but can I ask a question, before you make this wish. Lester: What's that, Foiletta? I'm listening. Foiletta: You really a magical wish granting whale? Lester: Aye, Foiletta. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Lester. Grant Pumbaa's wish. glows, meaning Pumbaa's third wish is granted Lester: It is done. Pumbaa: Cool! Lester: And that, Pumbaa my friend, is your third and final wish. And thanks to you, the curse on me is now lifted! flash of light happens and Lester is turned into a human princess. He floats into the ground and kissed Pumbba Lester: Thank you, Pumbaa. was shocked Foiletta: Lester was a human all along!? Ryan F-Freeman: My guess is the same as yours, Hana. walks away Pumbaa: Goodbye, Lester! Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Liam would see this. Foiletta: Yeah. Let's go find him and Timon. set off to find Timon Pumbaa: Timon! Ryan F-Freeman: Where are you? bumps into something again, but this time, it is a castle like from the middle ages Timon: Up here! It's perfect! We did it! Come in, Pumbaa. Come in. goes inside the castle. Ryan and Foiletta follow Pumbaa Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. You like this, Hana? Foiletta: Yeah. Timon: Isn't this a great castle? Just like we always wanted. And check this out. runs to the throne, sits on it and pulls the leaver, which turns on the impenetrable security system. Ryan and Meg hug as Pumbaa avoid the beam Timon: And all you have to do to turn it off is this. twice security system deactivates Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I guess we got you a king of a normal sized variety, just like you wished for. Liam: I agree. giant footsteps are heard. Timon cowers on Pumbaa Timon: Whoa-whoa-whoa! What's happening? Pumbaa: Well, we got the castle, just like you wished for. And we got the impenetrable security system, just like you wish for. monster is at the gate Pumbaa: That must be the ferocious fire breathing monster with claws and wings. Pumbaa says this, a giant chicken comes into the castle and clucks Pumbaa: Just like you wished for. Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Foiletta: Cinders and ashes. Timon: But, it's a chicken! I meant for a dragon like monster, Pumbaa. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, chickens have claws and wings. So, it counts. That and Papi. Liam: You're not wrong there. Timon: Now, I want you and Ryan to go right back out there and tell Lester that I want a dragon to defeat. Not a chicken! Pumbaa: But Leater's gone. After I asked him for the third wish, he turned into a princess and ran off. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm with him on that one. And me and Hana saw that. Timon: Typical. he sees the chicken. The chicken clucks then shoots a fireball at Timon. Timon's crown melts and falls the ground. Timon then goes to the stone and tries to pull the sword out Timon: Well, it might not be a dragon, Pumbaa, guys, but it'll have to do. Now, step back and observe as I defeat the fire breathing chicken! rock falls on him. It opens and Timon confronts the chicken Timon: All right, chicken. You want in for the wing or the leg! The Chicken: cluck. cluck chuckles then the chicken shoots fire at Timon and the sword disintegrate. Timon tried to shoot it with a cannon, but didn't hurt it no matter how many times he try. Timon puts TNT on the chicken and detonated but the chicken is still standing undamaged. Timon uses a nuclear bomb and it explodes but the chicken is still alive and it falls into a hole. Timon is shocked and bangs his head three times Timon: I just don't get it. I mean, no matter what I do, I just can't defeat that chicken. Pumbaa: Just like you wished for. Timon: Huh? Pumbaa: You specifically wished for a fire breathing monster you can't defeat. Ryan F-Freeman: What he said. Timon: Can't defeat? No! I said "can" defeat. CAN defeat. Not can't defeat! Why in the world would I wish for a fire breathing anything that I can't defeat? Pumbaa: tearfully I'm sorry, Timon. It was just so much for my brain to specifically remember! Ryan F-Freeman: I know how you feel, Pumbaa. Hana, Meg and I know that the viewers like chickens. Chicken looks around and then looks at the camera. It clucks and breaths fire at the throne. The lever is broken and then, the windows and the big door thing closed and lasers appears Pumbaa: Uh oh. That was a bad thing. claps his hands but it's not working Timon: It's not working! tried clapping twice with his hands, then with two glove hands and finally with cymbals but to no avail Timon: The windows aren't opening and the big door thing's not going up. That means we're stuck in here. Stuck in here with an impenetrable security system and a fire breathing chicken... WE CAN'T DEFEAT! Foiletta: Timon's right, you know. Pumbaa: I specifically told you. Wishes could be dangerous. But you didn't listen! Ryan F-Freeman: And you should listen to us when you have the chance, Timon. Meg Griffin: I agree with Ryan and Pumbaa. Now, Foiletta is with us in a castle with an impenetrable security system and a fire breathing chicken you can't defeat! chicken sees then and Liam, Pumbaa and the others go to hide in a closet but the chicken blasted it. They then go hide behind other things like some wood, crates of matches, a propane tank and a clothes rack of Halloween costumes but the chicken blasts them with fire Pumbaa: I don't think those were very good places to hide, Timon. I just wish the chicken would go away. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree, Pumbaa. I know I like Pooh but, I do wish the chicken would disappear forever! Timon: Wish? Pumbaa, that's it! sneak by without the chicken noticing. They are at the corner Timon: Now. If we make it to the stairs, then we can make it to the roof. Foiletta: How will we do that? Ryan F-Freeman: We could run to the stairs so we can make it to the roof, Hana. Pumbaa: And? What are we gonna do once we make it to the roof? Timon: Oh, trust me. I got a specific plan. Pinkipoo: What kind of plan? Timon: I'll explain later, Pink. chicken looms over them Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Meg Griffin: Run, guys. and the others run with Timon and Pumbaa. They run up the stairs as the chicken blasts them. Timon, Pumbaa and the others got to the roof and the two nailed the door shut with nails and placed three things on it like a wardrobe, a drink vending machine and a pool table Pumbaa: Now, what do we do, Timon? What was your specific plan? later. Timon is fishing and he pulls up a fish and got it in his hand Timon: Hello, hello, Mr. Magic Fish. Hear my call and grant my wish. fish shakes it's head Timon: I wish specificly that the fire breathing chicken would disappear. fish then spits water at Timon's face Timon: Another dud. is shaking with the three stuff holding the door Pumbaa: Try again, Timon! And hurry! I don't know how much longer it's gonna hold! Timon: Don't worry, Pumbaa! There's gotta be another one out there. I mean Lester can't be the only wishing fish in the sea. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg and I hope there is another one. Liam too. nods and the episode ends Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer